Wars in Vandread GA
In war, everyone can be a causality and in this fanfic franchise, this is no exception. Wars prior to Vandread GA Terrain Prime Civil War The Terrain Prime Civil War was a bloody, year and a half conflict between the Terrain Prime Loyalists and the Marxist Rebels. This age also unintentionally accelerated the development of the Mobile Suit and Space Colony Projects due to tech gained during the conflict. It also brought end to Project Augment due to the moral conflicts in caused. Wars during Vandread GA Terrain Prime-Mejere War The Terrain Prime-Mejere War was a longer conflict than the Terrain Prime Civil War as it was the first war to take place beyond Terrain Prime and its borders. The conflicts started when a Mejere Cruiser named Luminous Rose stumbled upon the Terrain Prime system. Normally since the end of the Terrain Prime Civil War, many were a bit hostile to outsiders, but decided to be nice to a lost ship one last time. A week after the ship's departure, Mejere then suddenly declared war against Terrain Prime sending the nation into war for a second time. Loss of the William Wallace The cold harshness of reality hit when the Leonidas-class ship the TPSDNS William Wallace was ambushed while on its way to attempt to defuse the coming storm. All of the male crew members were slaughtered ranging from older personal to freshly enlisted no older than 18 years. The female crew members were captured and imprisoned for the next 4 years until their liberation in 3818 AD. Among the dead was the father of future Lighting Commando William Gustav named Sergi Gustav. With that act, Terrain Prime fully went to war with Mejere and the draft was instituted. Events of Vandread GA and Vandread GA: The Second Stage The war took a complicated turn when Tarak declared war on Terrain Prime along with the Harvesters making their move on the nation thus, stretching resources to the breaking point. It got bad to the point the enlistment/draft age was lowered to a controversial age of 15 years of age. It caused protests in the nation as a result as many accused the government of trying to create child soldiers despite the age differences. Thankfully, the Battle of the Tarak-Mejere System turned the tide in Terrain Prime's favor that later resulted in cease fire after the battle. When the Harvesters showed up, all three nations pulled an "Enemy Mine" situation and together, they managed to deal a blow to the Harvesters though some weren't happy with the arraignment at the time. Finally, a few months later, the war between Terrain Prime and Mejere came to an end on July 7th, 3818 AD with the Athena Treaty. Aftermath In the aftermath of the war (one of three suffered by Terrain Prime), Feminism took a hit on Terrain Prime though women on Terrain Prime emerged okay. For those enlisted at 15 during the war, they were allowed to remain in service, but after the treaty took effect, the recruiting age for Terrain Prime went back to 17.